


Raoul's revenge

by Emilx311



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aul gets tiered of always being kidnapped by Erik and decides to get revenge by returning the favor. ErikxRaoul Pre-established relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raoul's revenge

It had started off normally. Raoul had been summoned by the managers because they had received another note from the opera ghost. He rolled his eyes; it had of course simply been his normal salary request –read demand-. That had been quickly taken care of, but now he had no clue what to do with his day. Originally he’d had no plans and was simply going to laze about. Now however he’d been forced to face the day, and he had no real wish to return to his estate. 

Leaning against the wall h sighed softly; maybe he should visit Erik? I’d been a couple weeks since he’d last seen the man, but then again last time he’d checked Erik had been composing, and you did not bother the ghost when he was composing, EVER! On the other hand he had sent a note to the managers so perhaps he was done? 

Making up his mind Raoul started to pull away from the wall only to find himself in the embrace of two strong arms. Opening his mouth to yell he felt a cloth being pressed against his nose and mouth. That was when it all went black.

Blinking his eyes open Raoul slowly pushed himself up. He was on a bed, and he definitely did not remember how he’d gotten there. Slowly the fog that enveloped his mind started to clear. It didn’t take him much time to deduce that he’d been kidnapped. And it was only a second later that he realised who the culprit had to be. Only the opera ghost himself would dare to abduct someone (Let alone Raoul) from the opera house.

One would expect that after being kidnapped the victim would be rather angry, irritated, scared, terrified, or perhaps just generally pissed off. Raoul was none of these things. He was in fact quite calm. This could probably be attributed to the fact that this was the third time he’d been in this particular situation, this month.

Stretching Raoul waited for the heaviness in his limbs to disappear before carefully climbing out of the bed. He could hear organ music coming from the music room. He really hoped that Erik hadn’t lost himself in some new project well he was unconscious. 

“You really didn’t need to knock me unconscious” Raoul told him by way of greeting. Erik slowly turned around to face the blond behind him. HE couldn’t help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Raoul’s blond hair was falling out of his ponytail, his light blue eyes held a slightly glazed look in them, and he still had a ‘sleepy ora’ about him. Although he would never say it out loud his blond looked downright cute. As a response to Raoul’s statement he simply raised an eyebrow. 

“Really, I was about to come down to visit you anyway” Raoul informed him. Erik shrugged; he wasn’t about to admit it out loud, but he was afraid that if he didn’t bring the Viscount here himself he wouldn’t come. It was stupid he knew that. Raoul had already visited him many times of his own free will, and always promised that he would come back.

Raoul sighed at the silent answer. He could see in Erik’s eyes that that there was a reason for his behaviour, but he was doubtful that it would be coming to light any time soon. He would however continue to try to convince the man that he could visit without the phantom’s “help”. Walking forward he wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck and placed his chin on top of the man’s head. Erik leaned back into the touch. 

He was always surprised by how freely Raoul touched him. The blond never shielded away from his touch either; simply smiled that kind understanding smile of his. The smile that let Erik know that it would all end up alright. He loved that smile, loved that Raoul showed him expressions other then hate and disgust. 

“Want to show me what you’ve been working so hard on these past few weeks?” Raoul asked after a few moments of silence. Erik smiled softly and Raoul was glad to see him perk up a bit. Leaning on the older male Raoul closed his eyes and began swaying to the breathtaking tune coming from the phantom`s organ. Erik’s music never ceased to amaze him. 

“Beautiful” he murmured. Erik felt happiness and pride bubble up inside him. It was not a new feeling, he always felt this way when Raoul complemented his work. Although Raoul didn’t know it every song he wrote, he wrote with the bland in mind. He always wanted the blond happy and most importantly with him. 

“You always manage to amaze me” Raoul whispered leaning forward to plant a kiss on Erik’s lips. He tried to pull away, but Erik dragged him into a deeper more intimate kiss. He was smirking when Raoul was finally able to pull back. Raoul simply rolled his eyes at his lover. He was too used to Erik’s antics for them to really surprise him.

“I missed you” Raoul whispered into Erik’s hair. Erik for his part grinned and was contemplating pulling the blond down for another kiss when Raoul pulled away. 

“But that does not mean that you have the right to kidnap me whenever you please.” He added. Erik shrugged wishing that Raoul would drop it already. Raoul sighed; he could sense that pushing the issue would do him no good. ‘But, that does not mean that I’m going to just let it go’ he added in his head. He was very glad that Erik was facing away from him at that moment as he was quite sure that the expression on his face was anything but innocent. 

Raoul spent the rest of the day down in Erik’s layer. It was well past nightfall by the time he decided to depart. Making sure that Erik’s back was turned Raoul slipped the small bottle of Chloroform that Erik had forgotten to put away earlier into his pocket. 

~Three weeks later~

Raoul grinned he’d spent the last couple of weeks working out all the kinks in his plan. He was finally ready! His grin slowly grew larger as he double checked that the Chloroform was easily accessible, but hidden from view. 

Waltzing into the opera house he waved to Meg before checking in with the managers. That as expected took barely any time at all; nothing of interest was going on. Actually the phantom hadn’t been active at all these past couple weeks. Raoul smirked slightly at that thought; he knew _exactly_ what Erik had been up to recently. Thanking the managers for the update Raoul slipped away from them and deep into the opera house before taking one of the tunnels down to Erik’s layer. 

He was carefully going over every step of his plan as he went so he never noticed the person slipping up behind him until it was too late. He let out a gasp as arms once again encircled him and he swore that he could _hear_ the smirk on Erik’s face as he whispered “And what exactly where you planning on using this for.” He was talking about the small vile of Chloroform that he now held in his hand. 

As Raoul opened his mouth to answer, or perhaps refuse to answer as the case may well be Erik used the drug in the same way Raoul had intended to. Erik grinned down at his captive. The blond never ceased to amuse him; did he really think that Erik wouldn’t notice the missing drug, or that he would not find out about his plans? He was the opera ghost! Nothing happened around here without his knowledge of it. 

Picking up the Viscount carefully Raoul laid him back onto his bed. It was only a few minutes later that Raoul came too. “Bugger” was all he muttered as he became aware of his surroundings. 


End file.
